


Malinger

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [508]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The new director pissed Abby off. Now she's trying to retaliate. What's this about a ghost in her lab?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/21/2000 for the word [malinger](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/21/malinger).
> 
> malinger  
> to pretend illness, especially in order to shirk one's duty, avoid work, etc.
> 
> Apologies in advance for the use of this word. I'm kind of stretching it.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #204 Ghosts.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Malinger

Abby was beyond frustrated with the new director. This was the fifth assistant that they’d tried to assign to her lab. She could no longer simply request that they be assigned elsewhere. The director was determined to make her utilize an assistant. Something about training her replacement, but as she was nowhere near retirement this just made her even more frustrated.

Plus, she was not replaceable no matter what the director thought. She had half a mind to malinger and remind the director exactly why she was not replaceable. Perhaps if the director had to deal directly with her assistant for cases, when Abby returned reason would be restored.

Still she couldn’t just randomly vanish even if she did have the vacation days to cover it. She didn’t want to waste them proving a point. Perhaps she could convince everyone her lab was haunted and she couldn’t work in it anymore. That would give her a reason to not work that people were likely to believe. 

She hated lying, but this situation was becoming even worse. They’d tried to help her until she could face her fear of autopsy, so she had every belief that they would help her with the ghost in her lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
